You know nothing about me
by sammy202
Summary: Freeza and cell meet up at the ball and have some dirty funstill new at making summary


**You know nothing about me**

Sammy: This is my saber idea not mine. I'm just writing it. I'm going to cry once I'm done. I have no idea where this story is going to go. It's her idea and I'm just going along with it. I may put an idea here or there but that'd be about it. The idea about the ball is mine. The fun part is thinking of a name.

Saber: Yah sammy its all my idea but you still love my twisted sick ideas.

Cell sat in his study, thinking about life. Ironic huh? He never really gave it much thought. He thought he could live out his life happily out in the countryside away from all the noise.

But there was something inside of him that wanted, craved excitement. He sighed and went downstairs for a snack.

He passed his front door and saw a letter on the rug. He was curious but decided to wait. He placed the letter on the table and went to the kitchen. He was oddly hungry. He wished someone were there.

Anyone. Hell, he'd even take Piccolo or Vegeta at this point. His house was too large for one person. It was almost a mansion.

But as long as he didn't harm anyone on earth he could stay there. He grabbed himself an apple and sat down in his favorite chair. Cell stared at the letter. It had a formal border and golden writing.

He picked it up and felt the quality of the paper.

"Who would be sending me this? Not many know I live here."

Finally, having his curiosity fully aroused, he opened the letter. He slid his thumbnail under the flap and carefully opened it. He pulled out the card.

"You are invited to a formal ball at the palace of King Cold. (I don't know. Only thing coming to mind… old King Cold was a merry old soul and a merry old soul was he… I'm done.) The young child Freeza is coming of age. Dress in formal wears. A carriage will sent be to pick you up tonight at eight."

Cell stared at the letter. He lowered the letter and let his head fall backwards. He gazed up at the ceiling.

"So… the young prince is of age…"

A smile slowly crept to the side of his mouth. He looked back at the letter.

"Well, guess I have to go and look for a gift now."

Freeza sat on the bed. He watched his servants trying to pick out an outfit. Finally, King Cold brought an outfit.

"This one's cute."

"I'm not wearing that."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Freeza walked over to one of the servants and pulled out a formfitting tux that had a short tail in the back. "I'd rather wear this. It's cute, formal and can be worn by either gender."

"I still think you'd look better in this, but if that's what you want, I wont stop you."

"Thank you father."

"Go to the tailor and have him fix it for you. You'll need to get your tail through there."

"Actually I was thinking of just having a slit cut in the back and my tail could just hang out the back between the tux's tail."

King Cold looked at his child. The look in Freeza's eyes was priceless. Freeza's eyes were sparkling. King Cold smiled.

"Alright Freeza. This party is for you so you may do as you please."

"Thank you father."

Freeza held onto the king. Cold hugged back.

"Just remember, now that you are of age, you should think about looking for a mate."

"On this planet?"

"Not necessarily. I'm just thinking that at this party you may find someone."

"If you say so."

King Cold kissed Freeza's forehead then left him alone with the servants. Freeza went around and picked out accessories and other things to wear.

Cell returned home. He didn't think the gift he got was all that great. He was having problems of his own. His suit still fit but his wings were a problem.He couldn't go without a shirt or jacket. (HA! I just pictured that.)

He made an alteration to the back and slipped it over his wings. He looked in the mirror and checked himself out. It looked all right.

"I feel like an idiot. I damn my wings. Wonder how Freeza is coping with this."

He kept staring at the mirror. It really didn't look that bad. You are your own worst critique.

"I look like a clown. I'm never wearing this monkey suit again after this."

Freeza was also in front of a mirror. The tux fit perfectly. The maker ran his fingers down the side to make final alterations so that the suit wouldn't rip from the tail up. He got up and turned Freeza around.

"Finished. What do you think? Feel it."

So Freeza did. The maker watched Freeza running fingers all over the suit. Freeza was more than pleased. Freeza smiled in the mirror.

"I love it. Thank you. You may go."

The tailor left and Freeza kept staring. Freeza began to talk to the reflection.

"You look good. What person in their right mind wouldn't want you?"

"Talking to yourself again?"

Freeza turned and saw the maid Samantha. She placed a watch on the bed.

"Your father wanted me to give that to you for him."

"I'm surprised he did. He doesn't usually trust the help."

"I've been serving your family for years and I have not yet stolen from you."

"Not true. There was something you stole."

"What?"

"My brothers heart."

Samantha was silent for a moment and started laughing. Freeza joined in shortly after. They caught their breath then finished with their business.

"You know your father's rules. No child…"

"…In this household shall show affection with or towards the help or have any sexual relations with them. I know."

"Then why play dumb and make me repeat it?"

"It's fun."

Samantha hit Freeza's arm lightly. She helped put on the watch. She put it on the left arm. Samantha put a short red tie around Freeza's neck and fastened it.

It only came to the base of his neck. It was a bow but not a really big one, so he could breathe. It hid the top button well.

Freeza turned to the mirror again. She looked him over.

"You look good."

"Thank you."

Samantha couldn't resist. She moved behind Freeza and grabbed the butt. Freeza jumped up.

"What was that for?"

Samantha fell backwards on the bed and laughed so hard she couldn't breathe. Freeza kicked her leg.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry. It's just, it leaves nothing to the imagination."

"I wanted it tight fitting."

"Hoping to catch someone's attention?"

"None of your business."

"Who is it? You gotta tell me."

Freeza looked back into the mirror, ignoring Samantha.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll find out soon enough. Party starts in half an hour."

"WHAT?" Freeza looked at his watch. "Oh my god I'm late."

Samantha waited until Freeza ran out of the room before she started cleaning. She started to laugh and sing to herself.

"I'm late, I'm late for a very important date. No time to say hello, good-bye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late. Poor Freeza. I hope nothing goes wrong."

Cell arrived at the gates of Freeza's palace. Many guests had already arrived. Some of which he recognized. Almost everyone considered a villain was there. He overheard some of the doormen talking.

"I heard that Prince Vegeta got an invitation."

"Did anyone wait to see his answer?"

"Are you nuts? He isn't coming. The guy that gave him the letter got it thrown back into his face and was told to rot in hell."

"Wow. Should have seen that coming."

Cell ignored the rest of the conversation. At least Vegeta wouldn't be there to cause any trouble. To bad he couldn't say the same thing for himself. Another smile came to his lips. He entered the great hall.

From the top of the stairs he was announced and told to proceed to the floor with the rest of the guests.

Cell went and stood next to the punch bowl. He wanted to spike it. There was an hour wait after all of the guests arrived.

Cell was bored out of his mind. He went and got himself something to drink. Trumpets were sounding and his attention went back to the top of the stairs. The old man was talking again.

Cell tuned him out. He was more involved in his mind and his drink. Everyone started clapping. He looked up and saw Freeza walking down the stairs.

Cell lowered his glass, his mouth still slightly open. Freeza looked around the room, keeping his left hand on the banister for support, even though Freeza's fingers barely touched it. More like hovered over but still felt a light brush.

"Wow. Doesn't Freeza look lovely?"

"Yes. Wish I had that outfit."

Cell heard nothing around him. He stared up at Freeza. Freeza continued to look around the room, feeling eyes watching every step. Freeza knew that the whole room was watching but felt one pair was singled out. Freeza looked everywhere for these eyes.

Freeza had to stop next to the king on the second landing. Another speech was made.

"My friends, tonight on this special occasion I would like to say…"

Freeza looked down at the floor.

The eyes were still there. Freeza felt a chill slowly creeping up. Freeza began to look around again.

The eyes were on the king. The chill became tenser towards the middle on the room near the back.

"Where are you? I know you're out there. I can feel you. What do you want from me?"

Freeza couldn't help but think to calm down.

Even though talking to one's self entitles being slightly insane. Freeza kept trying to narrow down the guests. There! There it is.

Freeza came out looking at Cell. Cell's eyes wouldn't leave. Freeza looked away, feeling uneasy. Cell continued to stare. Everyone clapped again. Cell joined in this time. Just for appearances. Freeza didn't like the smile on his face.

"Come Freeza. Let's go meet some of your guests."

"Yes." Freeza looked in Cell's direction. "Let's."

Freeza took the kings arm and followed down the rest of the stairs. Freeza stood near the wall. Freeza still felt the eyes.

King Cold was talking with a few old friends and showed Freeza off. Freeza didn't take any notice of what the king was doing. Freeza's attention was elsewhere. Freeza became nervous.

Cell watched from a distance. Freeza's tail was winding around the left leg. Cell could tell Freeza was nervous. Freeza changed positions on the wall, one leg cross over the other while standing. The group dispersed. Cell walked over to the king and bowed. Freeza stood beside him to keep safe.

"Welcome Cell. I trust you like what you see here."

"Very much sir."

King Cold started to point out various things in the room but Cell's eyes were focused on Freeza. Freeza did everything possible to look away.

Then had no choice but to look at him. Couldn't avoid him forever. Freeza slowly brought up the eyes.

Freeza's eyelids were half shut so you could misinterpret what Freeza was thinking. Once their eyes met, Cell thought Freeza was trying to be seductive. Freeza got lost in Cell's eyes. King Cold's hand snapped Freeza out of it.

"Well, we have many more guests to tend too. Come Freeza."

King Cold started to walk away when he realized that Freeza wasn't following.

"Freeza…"

"Yes father… I'm coming."

Cell was left alone near the wall and plant that was graced with Freeza's presence. Cell leaned against the wall. He couldn't stop smiling.

"I almost had him. But I'll have him by the end of tonight."

"Drink?"

Cell turned to see a blonde girl holding a cup to him. He took the glass.

"Thank you."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." Cell turned back to the girl. "Freeza is different. Don't set yourself up for heartache." And with that she walked away. Cell watched her. Freeza had run over to her and nearly knocked her over.

He could see their lips moving but knew not of what they were talking about. He may have had Piccolo's genes inside him but the hearing didn't come with it. The girl was hugging Freeza.

How he wanted to be there. Freeza pulled her away with him somewhere. Cell followed. There was no way that he was going to lose to this girl.

"Hurry Samantha. I want to show you this."

Cell had a hell of a time trying to keep his distance and trying to follow at the same time. Freeza would duck under people's arms to get through faster.

Cell nearly caught up and then Freeza turned a corner. He was gone. Nothing. Nada.

"Great. I may have just lost my chance."

"Look at that."

"Freeza, you're not supposed to see this."

"I couldn't help it. I want it now."

"Patience. The cake is for later."

Freeza stood back and looked up at the enormous cake. Samantha licked her lips. It did look tasty.

"We should get back to the party."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"There's a man out there."

"There are lots of men out there."

Freeza turned and looked her in the eye.

"This one is different. There is something about him that just… I don't know."

"Oh." Samantha walked up behind Freeza and held on. "Sounds like someone's in love."

"No it's not that I swear. I feel… cold around him. I get chills."

"That's odd."

"Don't make me go back out there. I don't want to be around him again."

"Alright. I have to go and finish helping out, but when they move the cake, you have to come out. I'll stand by you if that'll make you feel better."

"Thank you Samantha. I owe you."

"It's nothing. Just try and relax for me."

Samantha winked at him. Freeza hugged her for the last time and watched her leave. Freeza sat on the floor, gazing at the cake and trying not to drool.

Cell was slightly panting. He went down many halls and found nothing. Freeza had disappeared. He was about to give up, and then he saw the girl come out of a room. He hid behind the corner.

She walked right past him. He went over to the door that she came out of and saw Freeza sitting on the floor.

His evil smile came back. Freeza started to nod off. Cell took this opportunity to surprise him. He opened the door quietly and shut it behind him.

Freeza still didn't hear anything. Cell locked the door as quietly as possible then went over to Freeza. Freeza could feel the cold again. Cell touched Freeza's shoulder and lightly shook him. Freeza thought it was the king.

Imagine the surprise. Freeza tried to scream but Cell put his mouth over Freeza's.

Freeza tried to fight back but Cell had his hands holding Freeza down. Cell stuck his tongue inside and started to play with him. By the time he pulled away, Freeza was freaking out.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I thought that was painfully obvious."

Cell grabbed Freeza by the tail and led him into the back room. It caught his eye when he snuck in. Freeza didn't know what to do. He was confused.

So he just followed. Cell placed Freeza in the room and locked this door as well. He turned back to Freeza and started to undo his own tie and shirt.

Freeza looked up at Cell with fear. Cell picked up on it.

"Don't fear me Freeza. I've been waiting for this moment for all of my life."

"What moment?"

"Hasn't your father told you? I'm your betrothed."

Freeza looked at him blankly. Cell sighed.

"It means I'm your future lover."

"Why wouldn't father tell me?"

"Maybe he was waiting for the right time. Now hush. I need to prepare you for later."

"What?"

Freeza could stop Cell from undoing the clothes. Freeza tried to push Cell away but ended up being rendered powerless. Cell began to lick Freeza's chest. Freeza let out gasps of air.

This only excited Cell more. He grabbed Freeza by the hips and forced another kiss. While Freeza was confused and trying to breathe, Cell went and got some oil from the nearby cupboard.

Cell turned Freeza around. He placed his hand on Freeza's front and undid Freeza's pants. Freeza didn't fight anymore. Cell lowered the pants and undid his own.

"This shouldn't hurt too much. Have you ever done this before?"

"…No."

That brought a smile to Cell's lips. He positioned himself, stroked his manhood with oil and slowly entered Freeza.

Freeza let out a cry. Cell placed two of his fingers into Freeza's mouth. Freeza placed both hands against the wall and felt Cell lifting both legs off of the ground. Cell slowly began to make love to Freeza.

Freeza cried out constantly. Freeza's body moved up and down quickly and hard. Freeza wanted to turn around and see Cell's facial expressions but couldn't. He let Cell do as he pleased.

Cell didn't give up. For a good hour this went on. Finally Freeza cried out for the last time. Freeza reached the climax then started to fall down the wall.

Cell grabbed onto the hips and sat down. He bounced Freeza a couple more times then came himself. He let go of Freeza and sat next to him. Freeza pulled the pants back up. Cell was panting.

"God… that was… amazing."

Cell laughed under his breath.

"I'm glad you liked it. You want to go another round?"

"In a minute. I've never been fucked up the ass before."

"I thought you said you've had sex before."

"I have."

"Then… how…"

Freeza sat up and looked at Cell. The look on Freeza's face was pure shock.

"Cell… you do know I'm a girl right?"

Cell didn't say anything. He just passed out instead. Freeza tried to shake him awake. This was going to be an interesting marriage. (SEE! NOW YOU KNOW! This was pissing me off. I couldn't use "he" or "she" to add suspense until this very point.

I don't know if it worked or not but it was a bitch (pardon me) trying to reword everything like that. Some of which doesn't even make sense. Now I can use "she" because you know… I'm going to kill my poster. Freeza's a guy dammit. I've been defending that for years!)

I am evil, yesss

(saber202 - thank sammy, we all love you for it)


End file.
